


Так это твой любимый десерт?

by gothdecadence



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothdecadence/pseuds/gothdecadence
Summary: Кто бы мог предположить, что в такой значимый день для всех людей встретятся два сердечка? Один цветок сакуры может перевернуть всю жизнь. Как бы это пафосно не звучало, это в корне изменило жизнь Абсолютного детектива.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Это наша традиция

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: моей любимой девушке. Хочу выразить ей особую благодарность, так как она была моей музой в написании этой работы.  
> <3

\- Доброе утро, Сайхара-чан!  
Оказавшись на последней ступеньке, ослеплённый утренним ярким солнцем я повернулся в сторону доносящегося голоса. В арке между кухней и гостиной, опираясь на обе стены, стоял как всегда довольный Кокичи. Его глаза хоть и было очень плохо видно, так как улыбка была настолько широкой, что сложно было вообще что-либо разглядеть кроме его рта, но... Он смотрел на меня сегодня с каким-то необычайно радостным лицом. Я уже начал догадываться, к чему он клонит, и какой разговор у нас предстоит.  
\- Слушай, Шу-май, ты сегодня смотрел в календарь?  
\- Н-ну да, сегодня суббота?  
\- И всё? Пф, ты меня поражаешь! А я-то думал, что ты Абсолютный Детектив.  
\- Я уже говорил тебе не задевать эту тему...  
\- Никаких бумаг я не подписывал! Так что имею законное право.  
Обычно Абсолютный Правитель этой квартиры такой же разговорчивый и весёлый, как и в данный момент. Хотя моё предчувствие уже подсказывало мне, что сегодня будет особенный день. В его интонации прослеживалось то ли волнение, то ли предвкушение. Для меня это означало возвращение в те прекрасные полные романтики времена, так что переживал я не меньше. Внутри меня всё переворачивалось, накрывая волной уже знакомых мне сентиментальных эмоций снова и снова.  
Он сделал пару шагов в мою сторону, но потом немного отстранился и повернул голову в сторону окна. Было заметно, что Ома также взолнован, так как он всегда в таком нестабильном состоянии перебирал в руках свою любимую подвеску на шее, которую он снимает только на ночь. Но Кичи пытался это скрыть, хотя и получалось очень неуклюже, абсолютно точно можно сказать, что этот момент давался ему тяжело. Он выглядел довольно мило в такой неловкой атмосфере.  
Окно было открыто. Прохладный мартовский ветерок слегка касался фиолетовых волос и словно забавно играл с ними. Этот весенний бриз напоминает мне его: такой же лёгкий, тёплый и кокетливый...  
\- Такой сахарный и всегда уютный Ома...  
\- Шу-чан, ты вслух говоришь вообще-то, ни-ши-ши~  
И только спустя секунду я понял, какую глупость я сейчас ляпнул.  
Моё лицо тут же залилось багровым румянцем. А Кокичи продолжал смеяться над этой ситуацией, хотя и сам немного покраснел от удивления.  
\- В День сакуры я могу позволить немного дать тебе расслабиться, Шуичи. Так что можешь продолжать говорить такие нелепости весь день!  
Ома поднёс к своим губам указательный палец, и его лицо облачилось неповторимой хитрой улыбкой. Такого Кокичи я знаю всегда.  
Такого Кокичи я и люблю.  
Я решил, что мы оба уже давно догадались, какой особый повод появился у нас, чтобы устроить...  
-Так ты идёшь, Кичи?  
-Ура! А я-то думал, что ты уже не догадаешься.  
Свидание в День Сакуры.


	2. Там, где летит летит цветок сакуры...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 года назад, в этот же день.

Лепестки сакуры.…Такие лёгкие, как и этот ветер, который подбрасывает их с пола, занося каждый из листков всё дальше и дальше от своего дома. Ещё только наливающиеся розовым цветом опавшие дети сакуры, которые уже, хотя будучи ещё совсем юными, ощущают свободный, вольный дух природы, летят и кружат над головами беспечных праздных прохожих, покидая родное дерево. Слива, вишня… Волшебные деревья, дарящие ощущение приближающейся сказки, дают понять серым, замученным ежедневной рутиной офисным рабочим, прочувствовать эту красоту в полной мере. Это мой любимый праздник. День Ханами почитаем многими, поэтому обычно всем объявляется выходной, отсюда и кучи людей.  
«Может быть, оставить один лепесток на память? Чувствуется мне, что он останется моим символом счастья на будущее…»  
Эта мысль промелькнула почти внезапно в моей голове. И, совсем не задумываясь, сквозь толпу куда-то вечно идущей толпы я бежал за опавшим цветком, который мне особо пригляделся. Он был почти целым, что очень странно, так как большинство из них быстро вянут, либо их мнут проходящие мимо люди. Поэтому Ханами считается этим особым днём почитания печального очарования вещей, или, как мы это называем обычно, моно-но аварэ. Такая прекрасная, наполненная мечтами человеческая жизнь очень быстро может прийти к своему завершению. Я стараюсь об этом не думать, но-  
\- Эй, смотри, куда идёшь!  
\- П-простите меня, я не-  
Услышав грохот и недовольный крик, я слепо протянул руку вниз, где лежал обиженный мной парнишка. Лишь позже я перевёл свой фокус на…  
И мой взгляд встретился с бездонными фиолетовыми глазами, которые были наполнены одновременно и болью, и особой теплотой, и злостью. Кристально чистые слёзы обиды заливали их, собираясь в уголках маленькими озерцами, и быстро исчезали. Весенний свет отражался в них так ярко, что можно легко ослепнуть, настолько прозрачными они были.  
Проходящий мимо парень, которого я случайно толкнул, пронзил моё сердце. Я не слышал ничего, что он там говорил и с каким недовольством он пояснял мне достойное отношение к нему. Я просто смотрел, пытаясь оставить в памяти каждую секунду, удерживал свой взор на его виноградной радужке глаз. Словно это мой последний день.  
Единственное, что вернуло меня в сознание - белоснежная рука на моём лице, которая закрыла мне глаза.  
\- Слушай, ты долго ещё будешь так пялиться на меня? (ни-ши-ши)  
\- Ох, да. Прошу прощения.  
Я взял его руку в свою и запомнил этот сладкий момент, надеюсь, на всю жизнь. Таинственный незнакомец оставил громадный след, отпечатав на нём своё имя большими буквами, которые не оставили и шанса на печать каких-либо других.  
\- Кокичи Ома, рад знакомству! Хоть и не с самым приятным началом.  
\- Ш-ш-ш...Шуичи Сайхара...  
\- Ммм, - лицо Кокичи приняло вопросительный вид, - Шуичи значит. Мне нравится это имя!  
Его негодование так быстро сменилось добродушным тоном. Я даже сам не заметил, как с ним мы стали друзьями? Учитывая первое впечатление после такого неприятного для нас инцидента... Это было весьма необычно. Я думал, что всё закончится гораздо хуже.  
-Ну что ж, Сай-ха-ра чан. Мне пора идти, у меня сегодня ещё полно дел. А ты, я смотрю, тоже куда-то торопился.  
\- Д-да, то есть, нет…  
\- Хм… Ну хорошо, как знаешь!  
Кокичи закинул руки за голову, его поза была достаточно расслаблена. На моём лбу уже начали проступать капельки пота, и мне самому стало неудобно находится в таком положении. Он уже повернулся, чтобы отправиться дальше на свой путь, но я не мог упустить момента и-  
\- Кокичи!  
Я окликнул его. Он повернулся, пытаясь сделать вид максимально удивлённым, хотя я знал, что подобного он и ожидал.  
\- Что такое?  
\- Раз уж я невольно тебя сумел обидеть, не составишь ли ты мне… Компанию?  
\- Компанию?  
\- Д-да, что думаешь, если я угощу тебя персиковым желе?  
\- Хммм…Я обычно справляю Ханами в своём «штабе», но, так уж и быть, ради моего прощения тебя, я удостою тебя этой чести, Шу.  
Его неожиданный для меня смех показался немного жутким… Жутко – милым. Я повернулся, чтобы случайно не взглянуть на этого непоседу. Но Кокичи поднёс свою руку к моему подбородку и перевёл мой итак чересчур смущённый взгляд на него. Я перестал ощущать свой пульс.  
\- Ну так мы идём? Или ты уже забыл, куда ты меня позвал?  
\- Да-да конечно... Пошли.


	3. Желе со вкусом нежности

\- Так значит персиковое желе – твой любимый десерт?  
\- Скорее не в этом дело, а в поводе, когда и почему его готовят.  
Нам принесли две миниатюрные тарелки, на которых красовались два полупрозрачных бежевых шарика с розовым лепестком в каждом из них. Они выглядят очень празднично для такого дня, их всегда стараются сделать коронными блюдами в каждом известном кафе. Ведь эта символическая еда не должна быть только вкусной, но и эстетичной для гостей. Большинство таких заведений оценивают именно сегодня, когда в обязательное меню оно входит.  
Такой нежный цветок сакуры, в почти невесомом, тающем во рту желе способен растопить любое сердце и оставить неизгладимое впечатление надолго. Кокичи быстро схватил ложку, и по этому жесту сразу можно было сделать предположение, что либо он его никогда не пробовал, либо наоборот, является большим его фанатом.  
\- Ты преувеличивал насчёт его превосходства! Не такое уж оно и хорошее. Вот если бы ты попробовал что-то из винограда-  
Не дав ему договорить, я начал хихикать. Уж больно показалось мне, что это очень большое совпадение насчёт цвета его волос и глаз.  
\- Чего ты смеёшься?! – он немного начал злиться, я слышал нотку агрессии в его голосе, но всё равно, было видно, что это в шуточной форме, даже если он и не хотел этого показывать.  
\- Да нет, ничего. Ты просто очень милый, Кокичи, не могу не сдержаться.  
Он резко выпучил глаза, а его губы задёргались. Всё резко снова поменялось контрастным настроением. Ома пытался что-то выговорить, но после двух попыток, он просто замолчал и посмотрел на меня и явно ждал моей реакции, но вместо этого я решил его немного расслабить.  
\- Так ты будешь доедать?  
\- А, нет уже, наверное…  
\- Тебя так смутило, что тебя назвали милым?  
\- А тебе так нравится этот десерт?  
Разговор зашёл в тупик, и по всей логике, тут должен был начаться бессмысленный спор. Но мы его как-то обоюдно обошли стороной.  
\- Позволь мне взять твою тарелку ненадолго.  
\- Хорошо, но для чего это тебе, Шу-чан?  
\- Увидишь, Кичи.  
Я улыбнулся ему настолько тепло, насколько мог, чтобы он не переживал, по какому поводу я сейчас вынужден уйти. Взглянув на часы, я решил задать ему ещё один вопрос.  
\- Можешь потом, часов в 7, подойти на мост Шитурен?  
Переведя взгляд с руки на, как я думал, ожидающего Кокичи, я увидел его совсем другого. Чёлка свисала так сильно, что закрывала половину его лица, и было лишь заметно розовые щёки, которые выдавали его смущённость очень отчётливо. Он тяжело дышал, и мне казалось, что ему стало плохо. Но когда мой вопрос по поводу его самочувствия уже назрел, он пробормотал быстрое «Хорошо» и выбежал из-за стола. Ома настолько быстро метнулся к выходу, что я начал сомневаться, придёт ли он.  
Но мне всё равно нужно было выполнить одну миссию. Я разрезал недоеденное желе Кокичи и аккуратно вынул оттуда цветок, чтобы не повредить его, и достал телефон.  
\- Алло? Анджи-сан, мне нужна твоя помощь.


	4. Дорогой сердцу подарок

Я стоял уже около 15 минут в назначенном месте, но нигде не мог найти Омы. Уже потихоньку начав жалеть о том, что хотел сделать, я двинулся в сторону своего дома.  
\- Так что, Шуичи Сайхара совсем не хотел меня видеть сегодня?  
\- Ты к-как под мост залез, дурачок?!  
\- А вот обзываться я не просил, а то обижусь~  
Он быстрыми тактическими движениями запрыгнул на мост, для этого у него даже особо не понадобилось сил, наверное.  
\- Ну так чего тебе было нужно?  
Я не знал, как чётко сформулировать свою мысль, так что я просто молча достал маленькую фиолетовую коробочку и открыл её прямо перед его глазами.  
Там была подвеска с тем цветком сакуры.  
Глаза Омы заметно округлились, он сразу догадался, в чём причина.  
\- Это…мне?  
\- В память о моём лучшем дне Ханами. Спасибо тебе, Кокичи.  
Я впервые увидел, как он плачет. И, надеюсь, в последний. Не знаю, насколько долго мы стояли как два идиота на мосту, обнимаясь, но мне было уже, честно говоря, всё равно на это.  
Теперь точно персиковое желе – мой любимый десерт. И не только из-за Ханами.


End file.
